


Art for Anonymous Writer for Unpublished Marvel BB Fic

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 pieces of art for Anonymous Writer for Unpublished Marvel BB Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Anonymous Writer for Unpublished Marvel BB Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I signed-up with an author for the new "Tandem Author/Artist Challenge" over at Marvel_Bang. I was going to pull quadruple duty: cheerleader, alpha reader, beta reader, and artist. The author, who was new to the BB process, did let me know in advance that there was a possibility that s/he would have to pull out. 
> 
> It happened and the author was kind enough to let me know that the fic would not be completed long before the rough draft deadline. That all said, I thought I would still share the art I did to cheer the author on who has promised that s/he will finish the fic. If you look closely, one of the pieces contains a few lines from the fic :)

I did several types of art. The "Threat Levels" were comments from the author and normally came to me as "Threat Level: some text here." The "Cheering" ones are just that me cheering the author along--although some were also inspired by random comments made by the author.

## Threat Levels

**Threat Level 1**  


**Threat Level 2a**  


**Threat Level 2b**  


**Threat Level 3**  


**Threat Level 4**  


**Threat Level 5a**  


**Threat Level 5b**  


  


* * *

## Cheering

**Cheering 1**  


**Cheering 2**  


**Cheering 3**  


**Cheering 4**  


**Cheering 5**  


**Cheering 6**  


**Cheering 7**  


**Cheering 8**  



End file.
